Elektra Black - SKIPPED to 1st year (check out newest EB story)!
by mischiefmanaged1970s
Summary: Elektra Black is the magical and demigod daughter of Sirius Black and Hecate. She grew up in the Lotus Hotel & Casino with knowledge of her wizarding background, but not of the Gods. She now has two worlds to juggle between, one of wizards and one of Greek gods, both with their own wars brewing. (Rated T just in case).
1. Prologue

Sirius Black had been visiting James and Lily and his one year old godson, Harry, who had somehow managed to make Sirius' stained, torn and tattered t-shirt look worse than it did before he arrived. It was Harry's birthday, and Sirius was delighted that his present had gone down a storm. He had given his godson a broomstick that could fly no higher than a metre off the carpeted floor,. It came with a whole assortment of safety features and equipment, although Lily has somehow still managed to find fault in his gift.

Sirius couldn't help thinking that maybe, once this war was over, the two parents of the little child could be him and Hecate, a girlfriend whom he had become rather serious about. However, only James knew of her. The couple both decided that it was best for her to remain unknown to the rest of the wizarding world as Sirius was deeply involved in the war. James remembered the look of absolute ecstasy on Sirius' face as he ranted about his new girlfriend -

'She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen... Her eyes sparkle as if there are stars trapped within them...-'

('Sirius, you sound like fourth year me making up poems about Lils-')

'Her hair smells like the prettiest flowers, and, get this, mate, She. Loves. Dogs. I can just tell she's something special about her...'

Hecate was a half-blood witch, named after the Greek goddess of magic, Sirius had been told. However, she had attended the American wizarding school, which was why Sirius had never once come across her in his twenty-one years. Sirius had been with Hecate for about two years, something that James was extremely proud of. It was a personal record, and Sirius was sure she would be 'the one'.

The young man apparated home, excited that he could once again see his girlfriend. They had not seen each other for three months and Sirius was bursting with things to tell her. He made his way upstairs, grinning like a maniac when he saw her lounging on the sofa. 'Hecate!' he called, and she turned to him and smiled, accepting with happiness a powerful hug. 'It's been too long' he murmured, taking in the beauty of her unique starry eyes and stroking a hand down her long dark hair. He leant in for a gentle kiss, losing himself in the moment. But when they pulled away, Sirius saw the grief in his partner's eyes.

'Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, gliding a calloused thumb over Hecate's cheekbone.

'Sit down, we may be here a while... NO NOT THERE' she screamed as Sirius went to rest upon a bundle of pink blankets on the sofa. The wizard looked down, and sure enough he saw a little pink head poking out of the side. His expression changed swiftly from shock to his 'happy baby face' as he liked to call it. ('Padfoot, that face is absolutely terrifying!', 'Shut up, Moony, it's cuter than yours will ever be').

'Hello there!' the buff Black cooed, leaning over the tiny figure in the blankets, stroking her soft black tufts of hair. 'You didn't tell me you were on babysitting duty! Whose is she? What's her name?' he asked, directing his speech towards his girlfriend once more.

'That's what I'm here to talk to you about,' the girl sighed. 'She's mine, and, by extension, yours. It's up to you to name her'. Sirius turned to look at her so fast his neck cricked, but he gave it no thought. Then his wide eyes narrowed.

'She can't be... ours. I haven't been with anybody else in the past two years, and I saw you only three months ago and you were by no means pregnant! So unless you managed to have some super speedy, abnormally magical pregnancy then I think you have made one incredibly stupid mistake'.

Hecate chuckled quietly at his wording, before becoming serious once more at her boyfriend's death glare. 'And that "super speedy, abnormally magical pregnancy" is what we need to talk about.

'I have lied to you about a number of things, and I hope you'll forgive for what I must do, but it is written in the Ancient Laws. Just know that I love you, and I'm sorry it was you I had to fall for'. She could feel the wizards glare boring down on her, but carried on. She knew that if she stopped now she would never have the courage to continue. 'First of all, I am not a half-blood. Nor am I an alumni from the American wizarding school. I am, in fact, not a witch at all-'

'Your magic is some of the most powerful I have ever seen! What do you mean you're not a witch? Don't go all Loopy Lupin on me with the whole "I'm not a wizard, I'm a monster" because that doesn't change a thing...'

'I'm coming to that' Hecate responded. 'I am also not twenty years old. Yes, I look twenty but I'm actually about 150 times older...' she chuckled to herself.

'A bit of an over exaggeration'

'No, pretty accurate really... Now, have you heard of the Greek Gods?'

Sirius sat in stunned silence. After listening to Hecate's story and ordering proof (which came in the form of an Iris Message to Chiron at Camp Half-Blood) Sirius could see no way that Hecate could be lying. When he finally found his voice, all he could manage to say was 'Our child is going to have luscious locks, huh?' stroking the back of one finger against his daughter's fine hair. 'What a life she's going to have - Sirius Black as her father and the Greek Goddess, Hecate as her mother. She'll be mighty talented, I can tell you that'. The initial shock was beginning to wear off. He picked up the tiny bundle and rested it gingerly on his muscular arms, kissing her forehead. And in that moment, he felt as if fog had been cleared from his vision. He looked at the sleeping child, and saw not a nameless baby, but his daughter, his own child, and he knew that she would be his light when the going got tough, and he knew that he would do anything to protect her.

'What will you call her?' Hecate asked softly.

'What's the Greek word for 'light'?' Hecate chuckled once more. 'Hey, Te, Why are you laughing? You're Greek, and she is my light. It makes sense!'

'I don't think you want to call her that, Sirius. It's Φῶς (Phos).' Sirius grimaced at the thought of that being his daughter's name. 'How about a Greek name that translates rather than the word itself?' Hecate proposed. 'You could have... Helene? Elena?'

'They're pretty, but not very unique. Our daughter, however, is. Is there anything more-' He snapped his fingers. The goddess furrowed her brow as if searching through her mental book of Greek baby names before a smirk found its way onto her face.

'How about Elektra?' Sirius thought about it for a second as he looked down at his daughter. Her eyes squinted open for the first time, and she looked up at her father and gurgled.

'Elektra... I like it. Nice to meet you, Elektra Black'.

Sirius was sitting comfortably on the couch, bouncing Elektra gently. Hecate was knelt beside him, her arm wrapped lovingly around his shoulder, knees tucked up against his bobbing thigh. She had just told him about the Ancient Laws, banning the Gods from letting their child grow up with them. Once the lamp, mirror, wall, and Sirius' knuckles had been fixed, he agreed to take a seat and a warm butterbeer.

'I can stay for a few months' Hecate decided. 'But I doubt Zeus will allow much more. I'll visit as often as I can-'

'How often's that?'

'At first a couple of times a year, it will get less frequent from there I'm afraid. I can still visit you, just not Alektra. I am not one of the Olympians, so her demigod scent should not be strong enough to attract many monsters, but it will grow stronger if she begins to learn that she is a half-blood. If this happens, and monsters become a frequent worry, send her to Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York. You have a number of years yet, however, before you need to worry about that.

Now, what do you say to visiting James and Lily tomorriw and letting them meet their new family member?'

'Can James know about you? About who you really are?'

'I shall give Lily and James that knowledge. I think it is time for Remus and Peter to find out about me too, but not of my true identity. They may be your brothers, but you all must meet a crossroad soon, and the possibility of the Marauders coming out the other side as one is zero to none. It would be best for us all to keep my true self unknown.'

Sirius wasn't sure how to react to Hecate's statement. Was one of them to die or be betrayed? Maybe captured? He decided not to let it get to him. None of them had reached those crossroads yet. There was still time to turn the tables.


	2. Prologue 2

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

 **This story (from the next chapter) is set 4 years before the Lightning Thief (ie. she is 8). The Lightning Thief will happen in the summer between 2nd and 3rd years at hogwarts - Elektra is the same age as Annabeth and Percy... Kind of ;) ), and when Hogwarts comes in it will be from the beginning of Prisoner of Azkaban (but she's in 1st year). I though I would clear this up now to prevent any confusion later:)**

 **So.. my writing style decided to completely change today... sorry about that :')**

Elektra Black was exactly a month old today, 27th August 1991, although Hecate hadn't introduced her to Sirius until a few days later. What worried Sirius the most was the constant fright that Voldemort might use Elektra to find out James and Lily's hide out. While he was not the secret keeper, it would be believed that it was him. It was too dangerous to keep Elektra around incase the Death Eaters found out about her.

So that day, Sirius told the goddess about his concerns.

Hecate thought for a while. 'There is one place I can think of where we could hide her. It's called the Locus Hotel and Casino. It is a place in Los Angeles, although you could still visit her. Time is different there. Five minutes in the hotel could be two days in the real world, and although I would be able to change the speed of time for Elektra so she grows up at a relatively normal pace, I could not change it completely. The hotel also meddles with the minds of it's victims, causes them to forget things outside of the casino. If Elektra were to live there for even a couple of months there is no telling what could happen. However, I know of no other way to keep her absolutely protected from You-Know-Who. It is your choice'.

A couple of days later, Hecate travelled Sirius' daughter to the Locus Hotel and Casino. The Mist was cast over the other Marauders' eyes, allowing them to forget of her existence. Her place was taken up by a grumpy half-cat, half-kneazle named Crookshanks. His carrot-coloured cat seemed content with the Marauders' company, although Sirius noted he had a strange disliking for Wormtail. 'He can probably scent the rat in you' Padfoot noted at Peter's rejected look. 'All he wants is to chase you down and eat you for dinner' he chuckled.

While Sirius dearly missed the weight of his daughter in his arms, the familiar baby scent he had grown accustomed to, and the sound of her powerful lungs filling up the empty room, he knew that he had done the right thing. He would apparate to Los Angeles tomorrow and visit his daughter, he decided.

Another couple of months passed, and Sirius would try his best to visit his daughter at least once a week. Hecate wouldn't allow him to enter the Casino for fear of him losing himself within it, so instead she would collect their daughter and disappear off - she didn't want to meddle with the Ancient Laws.

When Sirius was unable to see his daughter, he was able to send dream messages. While she was still too young to understand or respond, he knew she could hear him.

Then, on October 31st of that very year, Peter Pettigrew betrayed his brothers. As Sirius arrived at the cottage in Godric's Hollow, his eyes widening in absolute terror at the green smoke spiraling into a skull and a snake, Sirius got angry. He screamed and kicked and punched the innocent walls. All he could see was a cluster of red and black, his heart felt so full but so empty, and then he heard the crying. There he saw Harry, his godson, a one year old child who had just seen his parents drop to the floor. And Sirius thought of his daughter, of Elektra, and knew that he couldn't let Peter, no, that traitor, reach freedom. He couldn't let these children the two he loved so much, be known of.

Three wands lay around the house - one fallen hopelessly on the floor by Harry's white cot, the cot that the Marauder's and Lily had spent hours trying to put together. The beautiful and elegant wand had belonged to Lily. It chose her at age eleven in Diagon Alley. Another wand sat forgotten on the sofa, thrown to the side by a care-free James, Prongs, Sirius' brother. He would never see his laugh again, hear another dreadful poem he had written for Lily, see him disappear beneath the invisibility cloak and play peek-a-boo with Harry. Sirius timidly picked up the wand, a faithful companion through their seven years of pranks, and hugged it to his chest, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. Sirius saw a jumper thrown messily over the arm of the couch and held it close to him, trying to keep James' familiar and comforting scent close to him. The third wand seemed to have bounced off the back wall from a rebounded spell. Sirius glared at it with all his might, but he couldn't bring himself to touch it - the wand that had killed James and Lily Potter.

Sirius wiped a stray tear from his cheek and made his way towards Harry. He lifted his godson from his crib and bounced him gently on his knee.

'What mamma pappa doing?' asked the one year old, staring intently at his godfather.

Sirius looked into those innocent emerald eyes and stroked Harry's messy black hair. He smiled gently and whispered 'They've gone to sleep. They're resting. But they'll be asleep for a very very long time. Just know that they love you so, so much, and so do I. Never forget that, okay? I would never do anything to hurt you. You are one of the brightest lights in our world. You're a warrior, and a fighter, and mummy and daddy would do anything for you'. He kissed Harry's forehead, taking in his scent, trying to make the moment last. He placed Harry back in his crib and looked at him intently, trying to take in every last detail.

'Unc'e Pa'foo' where you going?'

'I have to leave now Harry, and I may not see you in a while. I'm sure Uncle Moony will be here soon. Maybe you can sleep at his house for a couple of nights' he chuckled, thinking how happy Harry would be living with his tender loving and prank formulating Uncle Moony.

'Uncle Wormy?'

Another bout of hot anger flushed through Sirius' mind. 'You won't be seeing him for a while either Harry' he said, surprised at how steady he managed to keep his voice. Sirius heard shouting and screaming coming from outside the cottage. He peered out the blue curtain of the nursery, decorated with broomsticks and stars, to see a group of people - aurors, Dumbledore, Hagrid... Remus. _He's going to hate me. He'll think I did it-_ thought Sirius, the idea of his favorite werewolf still trusting Peter making his sick to his stomach. 'I have to go now Harry,' he said quickly, preparing himself for apparation. I wish I could take you with me, but it's not safe. You'll be safe now, I promise. 'I love you so, so much, and so do your mummy and daddy'. He gave him another kiss on the forehead and apparated out of the house before he would lose his courage.

Elektra would be safe in the Casino, Sirius thought to himself, trying to rationalise. It was difficult to say the least with a deep red fog clouding his brain, pushing on the edges of his skull. Hecate would make sure she came to no harm.

Sirius Black was on a mission to avenge the deaths of those he loved, to avenge the lives that the traitor had ruined. Sirius Black would kill Peter Pettigrew.

 **Sorry the chapters so far are so short (especially this one). They'll get longer from now on, this just seemed like a good place to stop as I'm skipping a few years ahead now.**


	3. Goodbye, Lotus

**I'm so so sorry this hasn't been updated in forever. I've been so busy, but now it's half term so I'll try to get a bit more written. This fic won't be updated periodically because I simply have too much going on , but I'll do my best to keep updates as regular as possible! I think it will be easier once I get to the part when she joins Hogwarts. Thank you so much for the reviews - they made me so happy! This is going to be a bit of a filler chapter so I can get to the fun bits :) It won;t be long before Hogwarts comes in.**

 **Archdruid89: Thanks for the suggestions! Some are similar to ideas I've already had and some have come in handy with possibilities for the story!**

Elektra Black loved the water slide. It spanned across forty-five floors, with new features being added at least once a day. She couldn't remember not living in the Lotus Hotel & Casino, just as none of the other people in there did. Unlike everybody else the young girl had met, Elektra knew the why she didn't remember anything before Casino. She had been barely a month old when she first entered through the dynamic doorway decorated with a flashy locus flower, left here to stay protected from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Her father, Sirius Orion Black, had been accused of murdering his old friend Peter Pettigrew as sent to the wizarding prison, Azkaban. Her dad had told her this through her 'Oneiros Link' (dream link) with him. Hecate has decided that an Oneiros Link would be safer than and empathy link - with Sirius being in immense danger from the war, and then being sent to Azkaban, there was always the possibility that Elektra would suffer from her father's death.

While both father and daughter found it difficult to keep track of the days, Sirius was fortunate enough to receive the Daily Prophet regularly, which meant he could tell Elektra the goings on in the wizarding world. Their regular talks kept Sirius sane, especially on the worst nights when Elektra would have to reassure him that James and Lily's deaths weren't his fault, the nights when the dementors became too much.

But there was also a lot the young girl didn't know. She didn't know why no one else seemed to age in the Casino other than herself (but not at the usual rate - although she was technically almost eleven, her body and mind were that of an eight year old), she didn't know of her mother, and she didn't know her father's true desire that night he was arrested. Elektra had asked her dad countless times about her mother; her name, where she was from, where she went, but no answer would come. She had learnt from experience that no amount of probing would get her anywhere except for one repeated line - 'The less you know, the safer you are'.

Elektra didn't know why, with the threat of Voldemort gone, she was still being kept in the Lotus Hotel. And she didn't know when she would be able to go out and explore the world. As much as the Hotel seemed to cater to its clients' every need, it could do nothing to stomp down the ache within Elektra to stand on ground that didn't belong to the Casino, to wonder a place she had never had access to.

Elektra was about to take the elevator for her next turn on the waterslide when it happened, crowding in with two kids who seems a couple of years older than her. Their speech switched between English and Italian as the older sister chided the younger brother for something that irritated her. As the glass doors were about to slide shut, a woman who reminded Elektra of her father's descriptions of an old Severus Snape, intercepted them.

'Elektra Black, come with me' she hissed, grabbing the girl's wrist and dragging her across the Casino, however, not before quickly studying the siblings in the lift and releasing a sigh of... relief, was it? The girl was a little perplexed by the sudden summoning from the stranger, but she wasn't scared. She didn't feel in danger, although maybe her childhood in the Lotus Hotel & Casino hadn't exactly prepared her for 'stranger danger'.

'My name,' growled the surprisingly strong old woman, 'is Alecto. I have been sent to collect you; a request from your dear mother, I believe...'

Alecto kept a painfully tight grip on Elektra as she dragged her through the crowds of game-addicted teens, muttering and cursing under her breath. But Elektra wasn't listening anymore. This woman knew her mother. Her mother had sent for her.

The young girl was only brought back to her senses when she saw a door in front of her, and Alecto seemed to be heading straight for it. "We're going outside?" questioned Elektra. "As in, to the actual outside world?".

The doorman seemed to overhear the statement and sighed 'Such a shame'. He really seemed to mean it, his eyes portraying a look of utter regret.

We slipped out of the door and into the real world.


	4. The Chariot of Damnation

**I decided to switch the story into 1st person, at least for this chapter. It will probably switch back and forth as the chapters go on depending on what I feel best suits that part.**

My first experience of the real world was not all that I had made it up to be. First I was dragged behind an old hag, Alecto (with a name way to similar to mine for my liking), through the busy streets of LA (I didn't even get to stop for sightseeing). Then I was shoved a piece of paper with the words "Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!" written on it, a gigantic golden coin that was a larger version of how I imagined a galleon to look, and some very odd instructions, before I was ushered through an airport and placed on a flight to New York. A rucksack full of clothes that seemed to materialise from nowhere was gruffly thrown at me by Alecto, and then I was on my own.

I shifted through the bag to find a passport, and during the flight, I thought over the day's events, from the games I was playing that morning at the Lotus, to the aeroplane I was now sitting in. I had a five or so hour flight to sit through, we had been in the air for twenty minutes maximum, but it felt like it had been at least three hours already. I had never been so bored in my life. At the Lotus, the games were available 24/7, so there was always something to do. I thought about flipping through one of the magazines in the back of the seat, but the thought of trying to decipher all those words and letters gave me a migraine. There were games in the Casino for the younger kids that taught maths and english. I was never very good at either of those subjects and ended up using the practical games and activities. That was until I made the mistake of expressing my frustration at my dad one night through the Oneiros Link and he decided to teach me himself. While I could read and write, the words jumbled hopelessly on the page, so I preferred to do as little of it as possible. Maths on the other hand was just plain boring, so I did my best to avoid that at all costs.

My jitteriness was taking control of me and I started tapping my fingers on the seat to the beat of the HephaestusTV theme tune, a popular TV channel at the Lotus. I decided to take a walk up and down the train to calm myself down. My dad always told me that taking a stroll helped him to control his frustration, so I took his advice and walked a couple of lengths. I had never been great at controlling my accidental magic, and my dad said that mine was much stronger than his had been. Maybe a plane thousands of feet in the sky would not be a good place to have an outburst.

When we finally landed, it was about 6pm. I gladly made my way off the plane and dodged as quickly as possible through security. When I made it outside, I took out the piece of paper housing the instructions and read the words "Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!" out, which I didn't realise I understood as "Stop, Chariot of Damnation!" until later, and threw the large coin onto the ground. I was taken by surprise when the gold didn't clatter and bounce on the grimy tarmac, but seemed to sink into it. I warily took a step backwards, which was lucky, because suddenly, out of the ground I had been standing on, a ghost of a taxi appeared. It seemed to ooze from a dark tunnel, and I found it hard to tell whether the smokey wisps it seemed to be created from were solid or not.

'Hey, look! We've got a youngn'!' cackled a wrinkly old woman from the front seat.

'We can't look! You've got the eye, Tempest!' squealed a second, sitting on the outside.

It was then that I decided to take a moment to really study what was inside the taxi. Three ancient women were clustered together in the front seat. Matted grey hair swept the tops of their heads like mops. They all needed some serious dental work as only one of them had any teeth left (and even she was only sporting a single, plaquey incisor in the front of her mouth). What I saw next, however, was what disturbed me the most. Instead of eyes, their faces housed sunken sockets. In fact, Tempest was it?, appeared to have one eye, mossy green and bloodshot, eagerly sucking in its surroundings.

'This is the worst day ever,' muttered the woman sitting between Tempest and the other woman. 'Tempest has they eye and Wasp has the tooth... "Ooh, Anger, you get it tomorrow" they say, but tomorrow never comes..." She continued mumbling grumpily until Tempest whispered 'Psst, hey Wasp, Anger's getting Angry', and the two either side of Anger burst into wheezing cackles.

That was when the fighting broke out. Bony hands were flying everywhere, slapping and pinching and grasping at each other's faces.

'That's it, Tempest. I want the eye today'-

'It's my day to have the eye, Anger. Take the tooth instead'-

'No! The tooth is mine!'-

I watched for a moment, shocked into silence at the sudden outburst of violence, before taking a deep breath and plunging my hand through the open window. I saw the eye come flying out of Tempest's face and caught it in one hand, before stealing the tooth from another woman.

'The eye!' wailed Tempest. 'Who has the eye?!'

'My tooth has gone missing! I want to chew the drachma!'

'I still haven't got anything' moaned Anger.

'RIGHT' I shouted. The three oldies shut up very suddenly. 'I am the one who has the tooth... and the... ugh... eye' I explained, holding them timidly between my thumb and forefinger. 'I will give these back to you once you have explained who you are and have taken me where I need to go. I summoned you - I think, I mean I've never done this before... - so you will listen to me. This is the um... Chariot of Damnation isn't it? I mean it certainly seems like it, so...'

'Alright, alright...' cried Tempest. 'We're the Gray Sisters, drivers of the Chariot of Damnation-'

'We should really change that name,' piped up Anger'. 'It hasn't actually been a chariot in centuries-'

'Shut up, Anger. Do you want the eye and tooth mack or not?' growled Wasp. 'You know what happened last time we lost it!'

I decided it was probably best to get to the point. 'Can you take me to um... Camp Half-Blood, please?' I remembered the name quite easily from the list of instructions Alecto gave me. My dad had told me I was a half-blood witch, because even though my mother knew all about the wizarding world, she wasn't technically a witch herself. I supposed she must have been a squib, because if she was a regular muggle he would have just said so.

'We will take you to Camp Half-Blood once you give us the eye.'

'(And the tooth!)' whispered Wasp loudly.

'Yes, yes, and the tooth. You give them back to us and we'll get you there in a jiffy.'

'Fine' I sighed, and climbed into the back of the taxi. The smoke felt solid beneath me, as did the black metal chains taking the place of seatbelts that I accidentally sat on. I decided to go without. I didn't like the thought of being trapped in those. 'If you start fighting over these again' I assured, handing the eye and tooth into the front of the taxi, 'I will steal them back, understood?' After getting a murmur of agreement, the taxi lurched and shuddered, and we were speeding off down the highway.

'Okay, I have never been in a real car before' I screamed as I was thrown around the seats, 'but I do know that we are meant to stick to the roads, not veer off into the bins on the side of the road!' Most of my energy was focused on staying upright and breathing, but a small part in the back of my head wondered whether this was what the Knight Bus was like. I planned to tell my dad in our next Oneiros chat. In fact, I had a lot to tell him. In under twelve hours my life had gone from -3 to a high and mighty 10/10 on the excitement factor.

After growing up in a hotel where no one ever ages and growing up as a witch, I wasn't really one to judge the definition of normal. But I did know for sure that this world I had been thrown into definitely was not.


	5. Half-Blood Hill

**Another short chapter I'm afraid, but it felt like the right place to stop. I'm breaking up for the Christmas holidays soon (best time of the year of course) so I'll have way more time to write chapters! I'm going to get started on the next chapter right after this one is posted as well so hopefully it shouldn't take too long to get it up.**

The car had barely skidded to a halt when I threw myself out of the door, and with a promise to advertise their taxi service to the others at Camp Half-Blood, I trudged up the hill. A sign at the bottom of the hill promoted the place I was heading to as 'Delphi Strawberry Co.', but although I could see some fields with strips of red running through them, that was not what the majority of it looked like. I could see a big blue house and a shiny white Greek style pavilion (yes, the Ancient Greek games at the Lotus were some of my favourites), and some dense woods. I started to run, my curiosity burning, until I stopped beside a big pine tree. As I reached the top of the hill, I realised I was overlooking some sort of summer camp. My eyes seemed to be drawn towards the strawberry fields, but I forced myself to concentrate on the rest of the camp, and slowly I adjusted. I could see archery ranges and canoes and an arena, a volleyball court, a climbing wall and even a stable block! There were also thirteen outbuildings. One was huge and a way away from the others. Smoke seemed to be billowing from its chimney in systematic puffs. The other twelve, however, seemed to be arranged in a horseshoe shape. They were all completely different, the two in the middle looking the grandest. Others were roughly painted, rusty or plain.

While the sky was mostly cloudy above me and in the other direction to the Strawberry Farm, above the camp there was a blanket of pure blue. Big birds seemed to fly high above us - no, not birds. They reminded me of Hippogriffs (my dad said they were some of his favourite magical animals), but they seemed more horselike. Pegasi. I thought that they didn't exist. I knew about unicorns, but not pegasi. Maybe they were only native to America. But I knew one thing - Camp Half-Blood was not for muggles.

I didn't realise how distracted I had become, watching in awe when I realised there were people sitting on the flying horses backs, until I realised one of the riders had seen me. They flew lower and gasped 'Oh my gods-' before screaming 'Luke! Behind the little girl!'. 'What girl?' came a voice from the other side of the pine. I saw a blonde mop of hair appear from the same spot, the young girl who owned it shouting 'This girl, Luke! Help her!'.

I turned around to make sure they were talking to me, only to find something was blocking my vision. All I could see was a large pinky-grey bellybutton and a pot belly. I slowly forced my eyes upwards and took in the facial features towering at least five feet above me. The monster needed to improve his dental hygiene even more than the Grey Sisters, his nose seemed squashed and crooked, as though it had been broken and left unfixed over and over, and its eyes- no, eye- sat in the middle of its head, and it was looking down at me, a smirk resting on its ugly face.

'I knew one of you would turn up eventually. Not the strongest but it's good enough for me.'. The next second seemed to run in slow motion. The giant's arm reached towards me, its fingers flexed, ready to grab me and I scrunched my eyes up in terror, holding my arms in front of my face.

I screamed.

The monster screamed.

The boy and girl on the other side of the tree screamed.

That was when I reopened my eyes and realised what the monster was so scared of. His arms and legs had transfigured into blue foam noodles like the ones you would find in a swimming pool. I felt another wave of anger and fright and the giant was thrown with such great force down the hill. It landed with a thud, unable to move with its new limb substitutes.

'Holy Hermes' the boy muttered. I turned my attention to him, only just realising he was standing beside me. He was holding a bronze sword in his right hand, his left held up behind him motioning for the younger girl to stay where she was. 'Luke, don't you dare' she was muttering, her eyes wide with terror. 'Chiron will kill you if he finds out'. 'Not if the Cyclops gets him first' came a voice from above me. I looked up and saw that that most of the pegasi riders had gathered in the air by the tree, watching the action from a birds eye view.

The boy, Luke, began to trudge carefully down the hill. I started to follow him, jogging to catch up. Suddenly, he turned to face me. 'What are you doing?' he hissed. ''Join the others behind the tree. You'll get yourself killed!'.

'No way' I shot back at him. 'As if I'm letting you have all the fun'.

Luke muttered something under his breath, but didn't object to my presence anymore. We came across the odd looking body lying pitifully on the floor, fitted out with arms and legs of floppy foam, his one large eye sending hateful glares at me. The giant was still alive, grumbling and groaning, but when he saw Luke, his frown morphed into a smirk. 'How's that dear... young... daughter of the skies doing?' he chuckled, his gaze shifting to the tree that everybody was gathered around.

'It was you' the boy next to me choked. Suddenly, his eyes were filled with menace. 'You deserve everything Tartarus is about to give you' he growled, before slashing down at the giant with one swift movement. The creature exploded into yellow dust, which seemed to seep through the ground.

Elektra tore her eyes away from the ground and glared at Luke. 'Did you just kill him?' she demanded. She tried to channel her terror into anger, but it was quite difficult when someone over a foot taller than her was towering her, holding a whopping great sword that he was not afraid to use.

'Come with me. There's a lot that you need to learn' he said. The ferocity in his blue eyes was fading.

'You just took out a sword and stabbed something with it. I think I have the right to know who you are before I follow you anywhere' I countered.

'I can't tell you unless you come with me, but we need to go quickly before anything else comes at us'.

'Luke! Hurry up!' came the voice of the girl from the pine. 'We're on our way Annabeth!' he called back, before nodding at me with an 'after you' look.

A few more campers seemed to have noticed the gathering by the pine, but I did a double take when I saw one sporting a lot of eyes - and by a lot I mean eyes covering almost every square inch of his body. I turned back to Luke and asked 'who's that?!'. That was when Luke noticed him. His eyes widened before his shoulders shrunk and he groaned.

'Argus,' he replied. 'The the security guard'. I could definitely tell why he was picked for that job. When we reached the tree, Luke turned his attention back to Argus and begged 'please don't tell Chiron!' Argus winked one eye, smirking a little. Luke gave a sigh of relief. 'Thanks, man. I owe you. On another note, I think we have a new camper'.

I suddenly felt hundreds of eyes on me, and not just Argus' - everybody who had come to see what was going on were staring at me. They seemed to be sizing me up, squinting as if they were trying to come up with an answer for something. Then Annabeth, I think her name was, spoke up. 'If you ever do that again Luke, I will personally chop you into more pieces than that guy way waayyyy downstairs and feed you to George and Martha'. I had no idea who George and Martha were, nor did I wish to find out, but her eyes held a look of 'I am absolutely serious, so don't you ever think about doing it again'. 'Come on,' she said said to me, 'We'd better take you to see Chiron'. The campers dispersed, returning to their Pegasus flying or volleyball playing, until it was only Argus, Annabeth, Luke and I left. Annabeth touched the bark of the pine tree gently and whispered 'see ya later Thals', something I found rather odd, before grabbing Luke's wrist and dragging him towards a big blue house, waving at Argus as she went. 'Are you coming or not?' she called back to me, and I walked to the other side of the tree, touching the bark gently with the tips of my fingers, before racing to catch up.


	6. Chiron

**Please keep going with the reviews! They really encourage me to write! There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter! I'm really sorry but I felt it was quite important. I'm quite proud of how quickly I got this up!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Explain to me once more what happened, Luke" said Chiron. We were sitting around a ping pong table, a bowl of cheesy nachos looking rather lonely as it sat by the net. The man sat in a wheelchair, a frown on his middle-aged face. His brown hair was thinning slightly, but his intelligent mocha eyes showed a level of caring for the children sitting before him.

"Me and Annabeth-"

"-Annabeth and I" interrupted Chiron and the Annabeth with a sigh.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Annabeth _and I_ were sitting up by Thalia's tree when Selena, who was teaching the pegasus riding lesson, shouted down at me to help the girl behind the tree. That was when I saw Elektra here being towered by a cyclops. And when she turned around and saw it, she screamed-'

"It took me by surprise!" I argued. Annabeth nudged me to be quiet. Luke continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"-And then the monsters limbs turned into those big foam noodle things! And a couple of seconds later he was thrown backwards down the hill."

Chiron's forehead furrowed. "So what happened to the cyclops afterwards?"

"He disintegrated. It must have been an affect of her magic." Luke was pretty good at lying - confident in his answer, consistent with his story, but the millisecond of panic before he spouted his answer gave enough away to Chiron. He raised one eyebrow.

"And here I was, thinking that Celestial bronze was needed to kill monsters."

"The gods can kill monsters without Celestial bronze, so why shouldn't inherited godly powers do the same?" Luke argued.

"Luke, just tell me truthfully how the cyclops was killed-"

"I told you!-"

"Luke!" exclaimed Annabeth, who countered the glare she was receiving with an even stronger one.

"Fine" he sighed, and explained how he had slashed at the monster. "You can't expect me to be content with never leaving the camp borders! We've been here a year already, and we haven't been out since. At least when we were on the run we had free reign over where we went and what we did, and we could test our skills. Camp is great, Chiron, and it has kept us safe, but you don't really think I'll be happy living inside these borders for the rest of my life do you?'.

"You're fifteen, Luke. You're old enough to make your own decisions.' I could see a sad grief in his eyes, as if he knew the boy's future, and it did not make him happy.

However, my head was buzzing with questions. All these words were beginning to confuse me, and Luke had promised that he would give me answers if I came with him. "Celestial bronze? Godly powers? Can you please tell me what is going on".

Chiron looked at me as if he was only just remembering I was there. "Elektra Black," he said, his warming eyes encasing a look of pity, "Do you know anything of the Greek gods?".

I recalled to him all that I knew and had learnt from the games in the Casino, and he seemed rather impressed with my knowledge, nodding along to the stories, his face lighting up especially when I mentioned Chiron - the trainer of the Heroes, he was quite a cool guy to be named after. "-And I think that's just about it".

Chiron took a deep breath.

"The Greek gods aren't myths. They really do exist, just like you and I. They are currently located here, in America, the heart of the West. And this camp, Camp Half-Blood, is a camp for their children to live and train away from the threat of the monsters that attack them. I am the activities director here, and yes, I am the same Chiron that you already know of. The Gods granted me immortality as long as I am needed to train young Heroes."

He paused for a moment to allow the information to sink in.

"OK," I said, "but shouldn't you be a centaur?"

Slowly, he rose from his wheelchair, his legs elongating and stretching. It looked as though a soft white blanket was growing over the top of him. And suddenly a grand white stallion stood in this place, Chiron's upper half (sporting his orange CHB t-shirt), protruding from his withers. Wicked.

"And what do you train the children of the gods for?" I asked, a smile climbing its way up my cheeks. He, Luke and Annabeth all seemed rather taken aback at how quickly I was understanding everything.

"As you noticed right before you entered camp, monsters like to hunt down demigods - that's what we call the gods' children; demigods or half-bloods -"

"I'm a half-blood!" I exclaimed. I figured that since these people had told them the secret of their world, they might already know about the wizarding world that I was from. Once again, a mixture of confusion, surprise and amazement was plastered onto my audience's faces. "My dad's a wizard, and I _think_ my mum's a squib, but I'm not quite sure. I've never met her, but whenever I ask dad about her he says-' I cleared my throat dramatically, and spoke very low and very British, 'the less you know the safer you are'".

"What do you mean, your dad's a wizard? Are you sure he wasn't joking?" asked Annabeth, her grey eyes looking particularly stormy as she tried to find a solution.

I was trying to come up with a response, but I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. I wasn't sure whether to defend myself or pretend that I was messing around. However,

most of my attention was focused on worrying about the statue of secrecy, and thinking about how I had broken it if these people didn't already know about the wizarding world. I was kicking myself, chiding myself for being so stupid. Maybe I could try to do that thing I had managed before, where I imagined what I wanted someone to think, clicked my fingers, and they believed me. But when I had last done that, I felt awful; so awful that I hid it even from my dad. I didn't like manipulating people. I would much rather wait until I learnt how to control my powers at Hogwarts and use them only for good reasons.

Chiron interrupted my thoughts by dismissing the two campers. 'I need to talk to her alone' he said. They put up a bit of a fight, begging and groaning, but eventually they left, realising they wouldn't win.

'You're a witch, you say?'. My internal struggle must have been obvious, because he quickly exclaimed 'Don't worry, child. I know of the wizarding world, although not all too well, I must say. Can you tell me your side of the story about your journey here?'.

'It's not exactly a normal situation' I explained. 'My dad was heavily involved in the war in England, and he wanted to keep me safe. He told me that my mother suggested a place here in America where I could grow up away from any immediate threat. Only today - or yesterday... the flight from LA confused me - did someone come to find me in that place, and they gave me instructions on how to get here. Her name was Alecto. She gave me flight tickets and a passport and this rucksack with instructions on how to summon the uh... Chariot of Damnation. And when I got out the taxi, I could see the strawberry fields first, like they wanted me to look at only them, but I also noticed all the buildings and activities everywhere. But when I was watching the pegasus riders, that thing came up behind me. So when I saw it, I felt a bout of accidental magic, and I seemed to have transfigured its arms and legs, and then I somehow pushed it away.'

At Chiron's worried glance at the mention of accidental magic, I continued. 'It's normal for wizards and witches to perform accidental magic, especially before we learn to control our magic at school. Dad says that mine is stronger than his was. I still talk to him, but only at night. We have an Oneiros Link - that's a dream link - with each other so we can stay in touch, because he... er... lives in England. And he can't leave. Which is why he never came to find me after Voldemort was defeated and the Death Eaters were found - that's the dark wizard and his followers that the wizarding war was against'.

Once I had finished my explanation, Chiron asked a little bit more. "You said your mother took you to this place in LA. How much do you know about her? Did you ever see her again?"

"Every time the topic of her comes up, he changes the subject. I don't think she's a regular muggle - that's someone without magic - because he said that she knew about the wizarding world before he came along. I was only a month or so old when I was brought to America, I think, so I guess she had to visit me sometimes. Dad said that he used to visit me as well, but I don't remember either of them being there. I know the reason my dad couldn't come anymore, but I don't know about my mother. All I know is that Alecto, who took me from the Lotus Hotel & Casino, was requested to help me by my mum."

"Elektra," began Chiron. "Do you know the reason you were brought here, to Camp Half-Blood?". I tried to put all the facts together in my head, but the only answer I could come up with sounded way too ridiculous, and it would be very embarrassing if I got it wrong. I needed to hear someone else say it to believe it. So I said "No" and waited for the explanation.

"Your mother is a Greek goddess". There it is. "She couldn't see you because of ancient laws that do not allow gods to meddle with mortal affairs. It could create carnage. You are probably wondering why, if she's a goddess, could she not bend the rules a little, drop in and say hello-"

"No. I understand. Sure, it would be nice to have a little mother-daughter chat every now and again, but it's the same with my dad. As much as he wants to see me, he can't, but I know he still loves me. It's not my mother's fault that she couldn't be there; she was protecting me, right? That's why dad tried to never talk about her."

Chiron once again looked taken aback at how quickly I picked up all the new information. "It doesn't seem to bother you as much as it does most of the children. What makes it so easy for you to believe?" he asked.

"It's not that brain muddling when you've grown up as a witch in a non-wizarding hotel where no one ever ages but you. Even I aged slowly. I'm technically ten by now, but biologically I'm a nine year old. So I'm going to go with being nine because ten sounds wayyy too old for me right now" I explained. "My dad always keeps me updated with the day and the year because I have no way to keep track of it myself in the hotel. I turned nine quite recently, actually... on the 27th of July! On the plane they said it was the... 29th August - so a month I guess. Is that the right date?" Chiron nodded, stealing a cheesy puff from the ping-pong table, and looked like he was about to talk when I jumped in.

"Do you know who my mother is?" I asked suddenly, hoping the centaur might have some clue. "I'm sorry, you go first."

"No, no, child. I shall answer. The answer to your question is, I am afraid, no. Because you were hidden away for your whole life up until this point, the monsters could not have smelled your scent. This means that no monsters would come after you, so we cannot narrow down from the number of monsters that have been attracted to you, how powerful you are." He started muttering to himself then, pawing his hoof on the ground, as if he were trying to solve a riddle. "Hmm... mist, magic, strong... but a witch... maybe..."

"Uh, Sir?"

"Ah yes, Elektra. I'll show you the orientation video and then we can find Annabeth or Luke or Selena to give give you a tour, since you have already met them. You already know a lot, so this video will be more of a virtual tour explaining the activities and goings on here at camp, and of course explaining Olympus, in more detail than what I have given you. Come with me" he beckoned, trotting impatiently though into the next room of the big house.


	7. Campers

**To all those who follow this story, I'm so sorry the updates take so long! I have quite big plans for this story to go on until after the Battle of Hogwarts at the moment so I'm not planning on quitting it anytime soon! I just have a lot going on so I can't write as regularly as I would like to. Here's a long chapter to make up for my dismal negligence.**

 **PLEASE READ: Important Notice**

 **I thought I was finishing a chapter that hadn't yet been uploaded before I realised I was adding on to my previously uploaded chapter (ch6), so please go back and read at least half of the last chapter again (I can't remember where I started adding onto from) otherwise you might be a bit confused about why one of the most important parts (the demigod reveal) is missing :)**

I walked away from the orientation video feeling very calm about the whole situation - maybe a little too calm, even for someone who had grown up with knowledge of the wizarding world. I decided to head to the bathroom and clear my mind, watching the cool water fill up the bowl I made with my hands and trickle over the edges, before splashing it over my face. I had just found out that the mother I had been wondering about for my entire life was not only alive, but a Greek goddess, which led onto another thing... gods and goddesses were real... and I was the _daughter_ of one. Not only that, but less than twenty four hours ago I escaped into the real world for the first time in my life. Now I was going to be living in New York with possibly a whole new bunch of brothers and sisters. I guess it just hadn't really sunk in yet. I held onto the rim of the sink and properly looked at myself in the mirror, trying to match my face to the title of 'Demigod'. I had inherited my dad's thick wavy locks. Black hair which reached down to my belly button encompassed my faintly olive skinned face, which I supposed I had taken from my mother. I also possessed the traditional Black eyes, which, contrary to their title, were actually grey.

Annabeth peeked her head around the corner, explaining that she, Luke and Selena had decided for her to show me around. With both of us being at the younger end of the scale, she could introduce me to the friends that were our age. And so we began the tour.

She first showed me the cabin I would be staying in - number 11, and explained that it was where all demigods went until we were claimed, as well as the kids of Hermes. It looked very run down, with splinters threatening to stab anybody stupid enough to rest against the rickety walls. I stood in the doorway, taking in the crowded scene. A number of beds lined the walls and sleeping bags formed the floor. Luke glanced up and saw us , beckoning us a couple of steps further in. A loud wolf whistle later and all heads had turned towards us. I shifted uncomfortably with the sudden attention. 'Everybody, this is Elektra...-' '-Black' I supplied. He continued. 'Elektra Black, this is everybody. I'm Cabin 11's head counselor, so free to come to me if you have any troubles. Elektra is one of the younger campers here, so please make her feel extra welcome.'

'Regular or Undetermined?' came a voice from the back of the cabin. Luke was spared answering, however, when another voice said 'What do you think, dunderhead? Does she look anything like us?'

A collective groan came from the cabin as they all came to the same conclusion. After looking more closely I realised that the kid who had just spoken sported the same turned up nose, mischievous smile and elfish ears as just under half the demigods in the Hermes Hut. I shared none of those features, which wasn't surprising since my godly parent was most definitely my mother. 'What do regular and undetermined mean?' I asked Annabeth.

'It's a way of asking whether you have been claimed by your parent... yet... or not. For them, regular would be someone claimed by Hermes. Undetermined means you will be staying in their cabin until or if you get claimed, or if your parent is a minor god or goddess. The phrase came into use a number of years ago, way before I came, as a shorthand way to ask a major question; I mean they could be getting a new sibling. I guess it also holds a sense of mystery behind the meaning if you're new here... Come on, I'll take you around the cabins and introduce you to everybody.'

I met Selena's siblings, of which Selena was definitely my favourite (all the rest seemed much more interested in their reflections than making conversation), the Ares cabin (they reminded me of bulls - aggressive, stinky, brutal bulls; even their new addition, Clarisse La Rue (a girl our age who arrived at camp a month or so ago) had a name over 1000 times more delicate than herself). The Hephaestus cabin accommodated seven friendly teenagers with biceps bigger than a truck and hands as rough as sandpaper, a seventeen year old boy named Chuck Harper as head counselor. Demeter had six kids at Camp Half-Blood, split evenly between boys and girls. Fast blooming flowers and vines adorned the cabin entrance as they chatted to Annabeth and I about the booming strawberry business. The Apollo cabin was definitely my favourite so far. Twenty blonde haired, blue eyed teens were bustling around the bright cabin, many booming out clashing music from many different speakers, or practicing playing their own. Others hummed to themselves and they emptied and refilled first aid kits, read poetry books, or jotted down creative writing of their own. Annabeth summoned over two kids about our age, a boy and a girl named Sam Hargreaves and Daisy Ritcombe. 'I know I'm definitely not a sister of yours,' I said to them 'but please feel free to invite me into your cabin anytime! It looks amazing!' With a promise to try to sneak me in, Annabeth and I made our way to the last inhabited cabin - Number 6. Around ten athletic looking boys and girls, all with the same honey coloured hair sat scattered around the cabin, their intense grey eyes fixed on the task they were working on. In one corner, three of Annabeth's siblings huddled around what seemed to be a blueprint titled 'Athena's Abominable Armour', muttering about the possibility of adding extra contraptions to the mechanical suit and getting the Hephaestus cabin to 'bash this baby together in that forge of theirs'. Elsewhere, the Athena kids were reading books, solving maths problems, polishing armour or eyeing up a map of the 'CHB Woods', scribbled all over with an array of arrows, dotted lines and circles. To hold it in place on the wall, a pin was delicately stuck in one corner, and a knife was rammed in the other up to its hilt. However, this was the only wall decor. The interior design seemed to be clean and clear; white walls and white desks, some with perfectly aligned pencil pots and notepads, others littered with scrunched up paper, pencil shavings and no desk space due to all the sheets laid out for viewing and comparing.

Annabeth knocked a rhythm on the doorframe and all her siblings stopped what they were doing immediately and turned to face the door. 'Guys, this is Elektra Black. She's a new camper so I'm giving her a tour. Elektra, meet my siblings.' She went around the room, introducing each person in turn as she had with the other demigods. Their relation to one another was obvious with their matching honey blond mop upon their heads and intent silver irises.

'What's wrong?' asked one of the girls reading my troubled expression (Mackenzie Waters her name was, fifteen years old, at camp for just over a year if I remembered correctly). I guessed that if anyone could help me it would be the Athena cabin, and I didn't have any reason not to trust them.

'Its only I've been to each cabin here at camp and the kids of each god or goddess look pretty similar. There's the Hermes upturned nose, pixie ears and mischievous smile, the Apollo blond hair and blue eyes, the Ares body builders, the Athena blond hair-grey eyes, the Hephaestus strong hands and broad shoulders... the thing is I don't look like any of those things. What if I'm not meant to be here. What if there was some misunderstanding and Alecto abducted the wrong kid, or they mistook what I _can_ do for demigod powers, or-'

'What do you mean, what you _can_ do' butted in a boy who had been lying on his back reading a history book (Draco Macmillan, eleven years old, I remembered).

 _Great_ , I thought. _Less than 24 hours in the real world and I've almost broken the statue of secrecy twice_. _These are the wisdom goddess' children_ , I reminded myself. _You have to be extra careful around them._

'Nothing... it's just, well, weird things happen around me I guess' Draco let the case rest, although he still looked at me suspiciously. 'I'm particularly good with animals... any nature goddesses I could be related to?'

''Fraid not, kid,' Piped in Malcolm Greers, a boy who looked around Draco's age. 'Pan is the only nature guru we know about, but he doesn't have demigod children, he produces Satyrs and other nature creatures. He's also been missing for 2000 years. He's probably faded by now, but the Satyrs haven't given up hope. They still send out searchers to look for him. Getting your searcher's license is suicide though. No one's come back from that mission'.

So with that I quickly dismissed the idea of being a daughter of Pan.

Annabeth placed her hand on my shoulder. 'There are, of course, Gods and Goddesses who decide not to hone a particular image. Think about it; if you were an immortal deity who could change your appearance at will, would you choose to look the same for all eternity or try out lots of different looks? This means that their children hardly ever look the same, they just share similar powers or personalities'.

'These tend to be the minor deities' continued Draco. 'Nike, Goddess of Victory, Iris, Messenger Goddess and Goddess of the Rainbow, Asclepius, the God of Medicine and Healing... Hecate, Goddess of Magic and the Mist'.

The latter caught my attention and my I came to attention so quickly I was sure I had cricked my neck. Draco seemed to be watching me intently and a flicker of a smirk seemed to play across his lips, although it came and went so quickly I could have been dreaming.

'There's a goddess of magic?' I repeated.

A new girl, perhaps sixteen years old, appeared at the library door, carrying a stack of five dusty hardback books. 'Yes. And the Mist - that's Mist with a capital 'M'. It's the veil that prevents mortals from seeing things from our world, like monsters and special abilities people may have. She has one son here at camp, Alabaster Torrington. He stays in the Hermes cabin as all the kids of minor gods and goddesses do... He's pretty good friends with Luke actually. He's seventeen so he won't be here much longer though. I'm Mia Dawlish by the way. Nice to meet you.' and with that she crossed over into the Athena Cabin's workshop and closed the door.

'Maybe you're a daughter of Hecate. You could see through the magical barriers that protect the camp pretty easily, right? Maybe that's a sign of your heritage'.

But I couldn't help thinking that that was my father's heritage, not my mother's.


	8. A chat with dad

**Please keep reviewing! I haven't had any in ages! Any ideas are welcomed too, and while I might not use them because of plans I already have for this story they might help me come up with inspiration for other developing ideas. I have lots of plans for when Elektra gets to Hogwarts so I'm pretty excited to get to that bit. It should hopefully not be too many chapters ahead because I'm planning on speeding ahead a bit after the next one or two chapters (I'm kinda impatient). Enjoy! x**

The day passed quickly after my tour, and I joined the Hermes cabin for their lunch (which consisted of a lot of bread, cheese, grapes, and unfortunately, olives) and afternoon activities. The climbing wall was epic, only the tip of one of my shoelaces getting slightly singed. At 4'5" tall who can blame me for not finding close enough footholds. I also had a go at archery, which I really enjoyed. I was far off being a natural, but I wasn't bad, and I managed to avoid shooting my arrow through someones heart. Alfie Edgewere, a ten year old from the Hermes cabin, and I became friendly, making each activity into a competition, including washing the plates from dinner (the two of us and a few others were put on the 'fiery pits of tartarus' duty, which meant we had to clean the plates with real lava until they were sparkling clean). At the last meal of the day I had been introduced to the camp by Mr D as 'Alexandra Green' in grumbly undertones. I was about to correct him when Alfie nudged me, almost toppling me over the edge of the bench which my bum was already only semi-suspended on (a great first impression that would have been). He whispered 'Just go along with it. He does it to everybody... I believe I was labelled as Anton Edgar. You don't want to make him angry. He is a god after all'.

'A god?! Mr D?'

'Dionysus,' _Ah, that's why he looks like a_ drunk _,_ I thought to myself. 'The big man upstairs sent him here as punishment for a century for chasing after an off limits wood nymph.'

Groaning I asked, 'When do those 100 years end?'

'Unfortunately for us he only arrived four years ago, so when you're 105 years old it will be safe to come back' he joked.

With a warning not to leave the cabin after curfew (and happily obliging for fear of hangry harpies) we made our way back to the Hermes cabin. I followed Alfie to the back corner of the cabin, near the large bathroom (I decided then that I was never going to use the grotty, grimy ones I saw on the tour) and saw my new backpack shoved into the damp corner, a sleeping bag tucked behind it. _Slightly different to my suite in the Lotus Hotel_ , I chided. After rummaging into my bag and revealing my favourite pair of pajamas and a toothbrush, I slipped in and out of the toilet cubicle before slipping into my chilly sleeping bag. Introductions were made to those who slept next to me (a group of the youngest in the Hermes cabin) - Alfie occupied the space next to me, and Tyler Fritz, an eleven year old son of Hermes shimmied himself in beside Alfie. Tyler's half-sister, Isla-Mae Paris, the youngest demigod in camp at only eight years old, lay across by my feet. The scent of the damp wooden planks of the wall infused up my nostrils and I fell into a restful sleep.

_ 3rd Person_

The familiar silvery grey backdrop of an Oneiros Link formed, and black mist erupted from one tiny speck of dust, curling and pulsing until it grew into the solid shape of a man, Elektra's father, Sirius Black. A smile tugged at the nine year old's lips and she ran to hug her father, catapulting herself at him. He caught her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist, father and daughter both breathing in the familiar scent of one another, holding each other's comforting weight in their arms.

'Hey, Koala Bear' chuckled the man, gently lowering his daughter to the ground. One of the best things about the Oneiros link was the physical aspect of it. It was as if one another were really there. The only problem was that both members of the party had to be sleeping in order for the link to be established.

'Hi, daddy' Elektra replied, looking up at her father with a large grin, taking in every detail of his raggedy clothing and tangled hair. after a moment of scrutiny her smile was replaced by a frown. 'You look thinner. And tireder. Bad week?' she questioned. No matter how many times she did it, Sirius could never get over his daughter's attention to detail.

'Just a little more emotional than usual. It was yours and Harry's birthday's not long ago. But don't you worry about me, munchkin. I'm doing fine' he replied.

No matter what, he knew that he would never tell Elektra the true cause of his worst weeks. His talks with his daughter raised his emotions, no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. She created his happiest memories, and the dementors could sense this override of joy. He had to work even harder to push those feelings down when he awoke from an Oneiros dream to make sure that the memories stayed safe and untouched by the creatures of fear. Sirius knew that if his daughter found out what she created she would find a way to cut the link, find a way to protect him, and he couldn't deal with losing her all over again.

'So, what's new with you?' he continued.

'Oh, nothing much,' sighed Elektra. 'Only that my life has completely changed in the space of twenty-four hours, I left the Lotus Hotel & Casino, and found out that my mother is a Greek goddess. You know, just your usual summer's afternoon'.

Sirius seemed to have lost all powers of speech, his eyes bulging like a frog's and his jaw so low that it almost reached Tartarus.

His daughter continued 'Apparently the more a demigod knows about their heritage, the stronger their scent is, and the easier it is for monsters to find them. You knew, didn't you? You knew my mother was a goddess, and that's why you would never tell me anything about her'.

Overcoming his initial shock, Sirius knelt on one knee and took his daughter's small hands into his own large paws. 'You deserved to know, and I am so sorry I never told you anything. I was frightened and selfish. I had lost everything but you, and I wanted to keep you safe for as long as possible. Being a demigod is not safe feat.'

His daughter smiled gently, and her compassion filled Sirius with a fresh bout of affection. 'If I'm being brutally honest I think the Lotus Hotel protected me enough, but I guess now that I'm in the real world I'll have to learn how to really defend myself... without magic until I'm at least seventeen'. the corner of Sirius' lips gave a twitch, a gesture which bypassed Elektra as she had another thought. 'If you knew that my mother is goddess, do you know which one she is? I don't want to be one of those campers who is forgotten by their parent'.

Sirius' face was pulled sideways by a smile, and shaking his head said 'I do know, but I'll let her tell you herself. It's only fair. After all, it took her two years to tell me of her true identity, and that was only because you had just been born. If there is one thing I am positive your mother hasn't done, it is forgetting you exist. She loves you. A lot. We couldn't be talking to one another now if it wasn't for her. It takes a lot of power to get magic as strong as and Oneiros link through the walls of Azkaban and the Lotus so we could keep connected with one another, and even more to help you grow up almost normally at the Lotus. She has been looking out for you every day of your life. I promise you, she loves you'.

Elektra felt a new serge of gratitude towards her mother, whoever she may be. This elation was not hidden from her face as a grin as wide as the cheshire cat's plastered itself onto her face. _I promise I will never let her down. She helped me when I needed her, so I'll help her when she needs me_ , Elektra decided, going in to hug her father once more.

'Did you love her?' she murmured into his matted locks.

'I still do' he whispered.

'Have you seen her since you were arrested?'

'Every couple of months she comes to renew the Oneiros link. With the tough barriers it has to get through to reach the both of us it breaks down very quickly'.

'Every couple of months?! That's not fair!' Elektra protested, pulling back from her father's embrace. She was trying to wrap her head around the idea that her mother, who she hadn't even known still lived until today, saw her father, who was trapped in an unbreakable prison, on a regular basis. 'If she can somehow get past the Azkaban guards to see you why would she never take me? Or why has she never broken you out?!'

'Elektra, even the strongest witches and wizards have gone mad the moment they stepped foot in Azkaban. The only reason I haven't gone mad after all this time is because I know I'm innocent, and as Padfoot my emotions are harder for the dementors to connect to. To them, that disguise is like wearing James' invisibility cloak. If you came here, you would go mad within seconds. And as to why she never helped me escape - as powerful as she is, even she cannot enter Azkaban and leave as sane as she was when she went in. She is an immortal goddess. Think of the thousands of years of great and terrible memories that she has, and what an abundance of dementors would do to her if she was in close proximity to them. The affect is impossible to even fathom. So when I say I have seen her, it is more of an echo of her; a sort of messenger. I can talk to her through it for a couple of minutes, and it releases some of her power to strengthen the Oneiros link. That is all she can do to help me, I'm afraid'.

His daughter lowered her head in understanding, wishing there was something more she could do to help.

'On another note,' Sirius continued, 'Harry will be starting Hogwarts this year. I wonder how he's doing. I haven't heard any reliable news about him since that Halloween'.

'When I go to Hogwarts I'll be sure to keep you updated on everything he does' Elektra chuckled, looking forward to the day when she would finally meet her godbrother and attend the school she had heard so many stories about.

'Talking of keeping people updated, I believe we were at the story of our 5th year prank on Yasmin Jones, that snitching Gryffindor goody-goody-two-shoes prefect, wen we were rudely interrupted by room service at the Lotus. Am I correct?'

'Right you are, Captain!' Elektra saluted, thinking how long ago two nights ago felt, before settling down on the newly materialised sofa and resting her head on her father's lap, ready for the next installment of her father's life at Hogwarts.


	9. A Not-So-Fun Ride

**I can't believe how quickly I got that last chapter up! Pretty proud of myself I have to say (although once again this one took a while...) I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter (I thought a bit of Sirius was necessary)...**

 **To TotalBookGirlFTW - Elektra will go to Hogwarts in a couple of chapters hopefully. Only the more important moments at CHB will be captured as reviewing the next two years in as much detail as I've done so far would get pretty long and boring for us all :') . I have lots of little moments in store for Elektra's Hogwarts years!**

 **To Archdruid89 - thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm using some of your ideas and twisting them to fit in to how I have the story planned in my head.**

 **Please keep the reviews going guys! x**

The next couple of weeks passed rather uneventfully, and Elektra got into a routine of training, learning Ancient Greek (she could generally read it fine, but writing it was a whole other matter), dishwashing, and relaxing with her new friends. Seeming as there were only a few demigods on the younger end of the scale at camp, they formed a sort of clique. This group consisted of herself, Annabeth Chase, Sam Hargreaves and Daisy Ritcombe from the Apollo cabin, Isla-Mae Paris, the young daughter of Hermes (or IMP as Luke liked to call her), and Alfie Edgewere who also lived in the Hermes cabin. Often the eleven year olds, Draco Macmillan (Annabeth's half-brother), Clarisse La Rue (a daughter of Ares) and Tyler Fritz (Hermes' son) would join them too, although being slightly older there were more campers closer to their age who they would hang out with too.

Elektra often wouldn't have the opportunity to talk to her dad for a couple of days at a time, but when they did speak she would be filled with lots of stories to tell him in return for ones of his days as a Marauder. By the time a week had passed, Elektra had attempted every activity at least once, her favourite by far being the pegasus riding. She had founded a particular liking to a bright chestnut gelding named Pyros, and he had become her regular steed. She was currently grooming him, firmly brushing his wings until all the feathers lay flat. Those in the Hermes cabin who took an interest in the sport were preparing for a riding lesson which was led by Johnny Garfield, one of the Demeter campers. She snuck Pyros a strawberry that she had picked earlier in the day and vaulted on, tucking her legs firmly behind the wings as Johnny had taught her to. She held gently onto the neck rope for support and gave a small nudge with her legs, urging the pegasus forwards, preparing to warm up on the ground before taking themselves skywards.

The group landed back onto the firm ground, releasing that feeling of adrenaline-pumped exhilaration, and walked into the woods to cool the pegasi down for fifteen minutes. Alfie, Tyler, Elektra and Isla-Mae stuck together, riding in a clump at the back. 'How long have you all been here?' asked Elektra, curiously. After a couple of weeks of living together, Elektra had easily woven into the group, but there was still a lot she didn't know about her friends.

'I've been here the longest' responded Tyler. 'I came here about a year and a half ago, although I only stay here when school has broken up for any holidays but I live at home during term time. I get along with my family fine until I have to spend every day with them for anything over a week, then we're at each other's throats because when I get bored I tend to lean towards my kleptomaniac tendencies, and with my ADHD I get restless pretty easily. It's not my fault though. That blame lies with my father'.

'What's ADHD?' Elektra asked. It wasn't anything sha had heard of before.

'You don't know? Oh yeah, you grew up in that enchanted hotel. I guess you wouldn't have come across it. It stands for Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder. You get easily distracted and you can never sit still. There's a lot more to it than that, but that's the main gist. Almost all demigods have it, and dyslexia - that's when you find it really hard to read properly. The words float about on the page' He expanded after seeing my very lost expression. _I definitely have that one_ she concluded, remembering my painful memories of trying to learn how to read and write. 'We tend to have ADHD because in a fight it would save our lives, and with our heritage there's a lot of fighting to do. The dyslexia comes from us being hardwired to read Ancient Greek. You've probably noticed that you picked that up much quicker than writing English when you started learning it'.

'I don't really know about the ADHD' Elektra pondered. 'I've never really had the chance to get bored,' _except on the plane_ she silently added. 'Dyslexia sounds familiar though. I hated those lessons'.

'Don't worry. Most people here have the same problem,' Isla-Mae reassured the young witch. 'Anyway, I first came here a couple of months ago, so It's not been long, although it feels like forever'.

'Yeah,' Alfie agreed. 'As I'm sure you've noticed you adjust pretty quickly. I've been here for round about a year, I'd say. I came last summer, but I'm a year rounder, unlike Tyler'.

'Do many people stay all year?' Elektra continued, realising how little she knew about how Camp worked.

'Most go home after the holidays, but there are enough of us that stay for it not to get lonely. Annabeth and Luke have always stayed, then there's Clarisse, about 10 or so form the Hermes cabin, one or two from Ares and Athena, I think the Demeter campers all go home... I'm not entirely sure, but it's not bad. Things just calm down a bit, training carries on but it's less regimented and we mix the cabins up more for activities-'

'Are you going to be a year-rounder then, Elektra?' butted in Isla-Mae, earning a glare from Alfie who was mid-flow.

'I guess so,' she chuckled at the exchange. 'I don't see how I wouldn't be. My dad can't leave England and no one else over there knows about me'.

'What do you mean 'no one knows' about you?'

The nine-year-old sighed, trying to find a way to explain it as shortly as possible. 'You all know I grew up in a hotel...'

There was a chorus of 'Mhmmm's.

_ Elektra's POV_

'Well, there was a war going on in England, that's where I was born, and my dad was really involved with it, so not long after I was born my mother told him that she knew a place here, in America, where I could be kept safe and no one could find me. She took me to the Lotus Hotel and my dad told me he used to visit any time he could, as would my mother when I was really little, but everybody else who knew about me back in England was obliviated... sorry, using the Mist to erase memories of me I guess.. although maybe they did use the Mist' I expanded at their blank stares. 'Anyway, my dad... um... became a prisoner of war I guess. He's still imprisoned now which is why I can't live with him, but my mother created a link between us that could breach the protections around us so we could still talk to one another... hence the semi-American/semi-English accent'.

'I'm so sorry, Elektra. I didn't know' frowned Tyler.

'I hate that phrase, "I'm so sorry"' I moaned. 'It's not your fault! And it's really not that bad. For as long as I can remember I never had a conventional family. I guess you don't miss what you've never had. And at least I can still speak to my dad. There are people here at Camp who have it way worse than I do. Hey, Alfie, what's wrong?' I asked, noticing his clenched jaw and furrowed lips for the first time.

'This is why I hate the gods', the ten year old growled. 'Your great goddess of a mother obviously knows your dad is stuck in jail, yet she doesn't do anything about it. She's a _goddess_. There must be _some_ way for her to help him. You told me the other night that your dad says he knows who she is. If she cares so much about you why hasn't she claimed you yet?' His voice was steadily raising, and I could feel a bubble of anger welling up within me.

'Alfie, stop'

'Face it, Elektra. You're like me. Forgotten about, unwanted-'

'Please, Alfie'.

'The gods don't care about us!'

'STOP IT!' I screamed.

Branches from the trees around us shot out in front of the boy, whipping him in the face, and vines sprung out of the ground at an alarming speed, pulling him down from atop his pegasus and stringing him against the closest tree. His pegasus, Freya, turned and fled skywards in the direction of camp, and Isla-Mae and Tyler were vainly attempting to calm their own steeds down who were rearing and jogging on the spot. Vaulting off Pyros, I stormed over to Alfie and held the celestial bronze knife I had borrowed from the armoury to his bare neck.

'If you ever say one more word about my father or mother ever again I swear on the Styx you will regret it'. I snarled. 'Do you not think I have thought the exact same things? Asked the same questions? I know why my mother can't free my dad, and he is in a situation you could never understand - a situation I'm pretty sure no one else in the world has ever found themselves in. And then you go blaming him for hiding information to me or lying to me!'

His eyes were wide and fixed on the blade under his chin, and he struggled against the bonds that I had trapped him in.

'No!' I shouted, and the weeds bound tighter around him. I had never felt this angry before, and it was as if every root and plant was responding to each tense muscle within myself. I was controlling everything around me, and the power scared me, but I didn't know how to stop nature responding to me. 'Why I haven't been claimed yet, I don't know, but there must be a reason. I know she has been watching me and keeping me protected, and for that I am forever grateful. So. don't. you. dare. say she doesn't know who I am'.

And with that I picked up Pyros' reins and swung my legs over his back. 'Don't follow me' I warned Isla and Tyler, who were watching the scene frozen in their seats. 'I need to let off some steam'. I urged my pegasus up into the air, leaving Archie bound to the tree.


	10. The Infimary

**6 AND A HALF PAGES (3337 WORDS). I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **What house do you think Elektra should be in? She can be petty cunning and smart, but not being a Snake or an Eagle myself I probably couldn't write them particularly well, so I think it is between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. She is very loyal (a trait of either house although particularly the Badgers), hard working (but only for the things she is interested in), and brave as being a demigod would make most people (but also in the sense of what she has seen her dad go though). She also has a bit of a bad temper (that would be her father) and a bit of an adrenaline junkie... for certain things. If you can't already tell I'm having a but of a struggle haha! So please review your ideas and reasons :) enjoy!x**

Elektra urged Pyros on, tears soaking her cheeks and hands clasped so tightly around the pegasus' mane that she could feel nail marks being indented into her skin. She felt the familiar rhythm of the horses' muscles under her legs as the wings powered through the air; tense, release, tense, release... The pair circled above the forest, Elektra's puffy eyes scouting for a break in the dense trees. She pointed her chestnut steed towards a clearing and the pair dived down, the air feeling cold against her face as it blew the nine-year-old's hair into tangles behind her. Elektra let the adrenaline fuel her with fierce energy and she jumped off Pyros' back as soon as his front hooves touched the rough terrain. Bouncing with pent up energy and aggression, she said to the pegasus 'make your way back to camp, but please come back when I call you'. He snorted, throwing his head, and flew off. 'I hope that means 'yes'' the girl muttered.

She closed her eyes and pushed the tears off one cheek, the heel of her hand causing friction to heat up her face as she wiped it against her, and she let out a piercing scream, releasing all of her anger towards Alfie in a single note. The tears continually fell like melting glaciers from her grey eyes, their silvery pigment looking more vivid than usual when surrounded by the puddles in her eyes. When she opened her eyes, a wild bush seemed to have transfigured into a sort of mossy green punching bag, and, taking advantage of her strong accidental magic, she rand over to it kicking and punching until her knuckles were raw and her knees ached. With each strike, Elektra thought of something new that angered her - Alfie, Unclaimed, Azkaban, The Wizarding War, Azkaban, The Ministry of Magic, Azkaban, Unfair Trials, Azkaban, Azkaban, Azkaban...

When she started going dizzy with oxygen debt and her legs started to wobble with exhaustion she collapsed to the dirty forrest floor. All of her energy had been spent. The accidental magic had taken a lot out of her, and this, along with the physical exercise proved too much for the young girl, who yawned with a mouth as wide as a hippo's and fell into a log-like sleep, paralysed with exhaustion, stretched out along the forest floor.

Elektra's friends were getting worried. She hadn't been sighted at dinner, and they had no idea where she could have gone. With only a few weeks training and being nine years of age the girl would stand little chance against monsters and the like. Annabeth, Draco, Daisy, Sam, Clarisse, Tyler, Isla-Mae and Alfie had begun searching around camp when they realised that their friend had not returned within four hours. 'I know she told you not to follow her, but this is getting ridiculous' stated Draco.

His younger sister continued 'If she hasn't returned after dinner then we're telling Chiron-'

'We can't do that! He'll get angry with her that she ran off and tell Selena off for not keeping an eye on her!' butted in Isla-Mae.

'Or we'll all get put on kitchen duty for a month for keeping it from him for the better part of the afternoon!' growled Clarisse.

'So you think it's better that we leave her out who knows where for the night and pray that Chiron doesn't notice her gone when she could be dying or being hunted by monsters she has probably never heard of before? I think her safety overrides extra kitchen duty, Clarisse' argued Sam. From his father, Apollo, he had inherited a love of healing, and could never leave an injured patient alone.

'No,' said Alfie, each syllable defined by determination. 'I was the one who made her run off like that. It's my fault so I have to find her, with or without your help'. He subconsciously ran his finger along a small cut on his neck that Elektra had imbedded into his skin with her knife, and Sam slapped his hand away.

'It won't heal if you keep touching it' muttered the son of the sun god. 'I can already tell it's going to scar, so don't make it worse'.

The young campers waited anxiously for dinner to roll around, and ran off as quickly as they could after eating, too worried to eat much. Ten minutes after the evening meal, Daisy had a sudden revelation. 'Pyros'.

After a wave of blank looks came her way, she expanded on her point. 'Elektra flew away on Pyros, but he's in the stables. That means she is either somewhere in camp, which we have thoroughly searched five times over, or Pyros got scared by something and flew off - without Elektra'.

There was a moment of silence as the demigods thought this over. Then 'Styx!' was all that escaped Draco's pale lips.

Annabeth growled with frustration. 'How could I have missed that? Ugh, I was so stupid' this was followed by a stream of Ancient Greek ramblings.

'Getting annoyed won't get us anywhere' continued Tyler - always the sensible one. 'Pyros looks pretty agitated. He's pacing a lot, and barging the door. It's like he wants to get out'.

'Maybe he knows something has happened to Elektra!' supplied Tyler's younger sister, Isla-Mae. 'Annabeth, do you know if Chiron can speak to horses? He really should know about this by now'.

'I don't think so. He's good at reading their body language, but actually talking to them is another thing entirely...' she said, biting her lip with nervousness.

Being one of the oldest, Draco decided to take control of the situation. 'We may not understand them, but magical creatures are brilliant at understanding us. Pyros should know the location he was last with Elektra, so I'll ask him to take me there. If she's injured I'll need someone else to help me carry her, so Clarisse, you come too. Ride a different pegasus though, maybe Rover. Two people they can deal with, three is one too many. Annabeth, you tell Chiron the situation. You're the closest with him out of all of us. Sam and Daisy, you two can make sure the infirmary is ready for a worst case scenario. Tyler and Isla-Mae, you two and Alfie can set up a way of making sure we are not delayed by anyone - campers, teachers and harpies alike, especially if we don't get back until after curfew. Also, take care of the pegasi when we come back. We may have to jump off them and run, and we don't want them wondering into any unsuspecting camper's cabins at 3 in the morning. Clarisse, we can go tackless. We don't have any time to waste'.

Clarisse mumbled something about 'bossy eleven year old boys' but carried out his orders none the less, as did the other six young campers. They all departed to their respective tasks, praying to all the gods that no harm had come to their friend.

'This is not good... This is not good' murmured the son of Athena as Pyros led them further and further into the forrest.

'You know, mumbling and grumbling won't help you find her. Think on the bright side - if there's a monster eating her brains out then we get to test our skills o something real, if she's alive then Chiron won't roast _our_ brains. It's a win-win situation'.

'Ah, come on. You can't really think like that,' chuckled Draco. 'You may be the daughter of the war god, but that doesn't mean you're destined to be a psychopath. You must feel some sort of happy emotion around _someone_.'

'Oh, I do!' the girl smirked. 'I feel a happy emotion around _someone_ who has just lost to me'.

The two eleven year olds flew on in silence, their light hearted banter no longer taking their mind off the situation at hand.

'Those were some pretty strong powers Elektra displayed back there' said Draco.

'Yeah. I don't say this often but once she learns how to control those I think she's going to be pretty powerful'.

'Who's daughter do you think she is?'

'I don't know - I would say Demeter, it was the trees that she was controlling, and even if Pan hadn't faded she couldn't be his'.

'I don't see why those satyrs are still so smitten on finding Pan. I mean, Styx! It's been 2000 years since he was last heard of! And with the mortals and the way their killing the environment... He must have faded by now...' ranted Draco

'On the other hand' the boy continued, 'I haven't heard of a child of Demeter displaying such powers, at least not to that level of aggression. And did you hear about the cyclops when she first crossed the boarder into camp? Elektra transfigured its arms into foam tubes, not leaves'

'Maybe she is a legacy as well as a half blood - her dad could be a descendent of one of the Olympians, and now her mother and father have had her, she had a mixture of different powers!'

'You know, Clarisse, that may be the smartest thing you have ever said. At this comment, Clarisse attempted to shove Draco off his pegasus, but Pyros was having none of it, pinning his ears back and kicking in the direction of the girl. 'Thanks, Clarisse. You try sitting to a buck in mid air and tell me how you feel about it'.

The boy and girl proceeded their silence, scouting the area below for any sign of Elektra. 'There's something about Elektra that I can't put my finger on' said Draco, sparking up a new conversation. 'She reminds me a lot of someone I know, but I can't work out wh-'. He was stopped mid-sentence by a sudden drop as Pyros descended at an angle which made it near impossible for Draco to not slip over the chestnut's head. Behind him he heard the growl of an angry eleven year old daughter of Ares screaming bloody murder to the bay pegasus she rode. Recovering his wits, Draco glanced down, realising that they were descending into a clearing. The trees were slightly tilted inwards like a protective dome above the rough ground, and there was a small body laying just off centre, its head resting on one hand, the other tucked warmly under the stomach. The legs were curled inwards, and dark, matted hair was spread roughly across the child's face.

'Merlin's beard, Elektra' Draco stuttered, his grey eyes wide and frightful. The pair of demigods landed rather ungracefully, leaping off their steeds before their hooves had even touched the ground, and ran over to the girl on the floor. The son of Athena took her wrist and tested it for a pulse. He sighed in relief when she felt the regular pulse, albeit much too slow. Clarisse bent down to shake her, but Draco held his arm out as a barrier. 'I'll do it' he reasoned. 'Knowing you, you'll probably accidentally throw her halfway across this clearing'. He gently sat her up and swayed her shoulders. 'Elektra, can you hear me?'.

There was no response.

'We need to get her back immediately' he confirmed, ignoring Clarisse's protests to stay and fight some monsters. 'She could be able to hear us and be unable to respond, or she could be entirely unconscious. We have to get some ambrosia inside her until hr heart slows down to the point of stopping altogether'.

The two demigods hoisted the younger one up, and, as Draco suspected, she was a dead weight - much too heavy for either one of them to carry alone in this state. Pyros, noticing their struggle to lift his unconscious rider onto is back, lowered his front knees to the ground and waited until Elektra was well balanced before rising again. Draco vaulted on behind the nine year old, holding her in place, and Clarisse jumped back onto Rover, and the pegasi flew them urgently back to camp.

The 11 o'clock curfew passed not long before the trio landed, so the Hermes' contraption came into play - a clever trap that distracted people and harpies alike from seeing the path to the infirmary that these young half-bloods were taking, and, if by any chance anyone did run across them, they would be caught in the trap and released only once the ordeal was over and they had been blackmailed into never speaking of it to anyone. In other words, they had to pray to all the gods that their camp directors would not be the ones to spot it.

The pegasi did a magnificent job of dropping the boy and girls off at the infirmary before retreating back into their stables an creating an image that made it seem they had never left, and Draco marveled at the intelligence of magical creatures, if only for a fleeting moment before rushing the younger girl into his Apollo friends' domain.

Daisy's eyes widened as she took in the sight of her friend, pale and unmoving in Draco's arms. Sam, however had prepared himself for anything, and, although being only ten, was the most experienced healer in the room, and he did not take this position lightly. 'Put her down on this bed' he said immediately. 'Daisy, grab some nectar - let's not go over 100ml at the moment. We don't want her to burn up'. His sister made her way to one of the cupboards and grabbed a syringe, carefully measuring out the liquid, while Sam measured Elektra's pulse, blood pressure, and any other physical injuries. 'He blood pressure and pulse are dangerously low, but nothing that can't be improved with a bit of nectar. Did you check it earlier, Draco?' The two boys compared notes, and relieved after realising that her pulse was a little quicker than before, Sam dripped the drink down the girls throat. The grazes which she had gained from lying on a rocky floor quickly healed over, and a little more colour made its way to her cheeks. However, she still lay as still as a gargoyle. The ten year old placed his hand on the patient's sternum and hummed a song of healing and prayer to his father and took a step away.

'Is that it?' frowned Clarisse. 'We went on a full out rescue mission for her and all you do is give her a quick check up and a bit of nectar, and then sing a pretty little song?'

'I know exactly what's wrong with her' he assured the group. That 'pretty little song' as you so gracefully put it measures the strength of her magical core-'

'You mean you can measure how powerful someone is? Do it to me.' Clarisse demanded.

'It doesn't measure the overall strength, just it's strength now compared to how it would be at full power. As I'm sure you know, the stronger the powers you use are, the more energy it takes out of you and the tireder you get. That's why, with practice and by exercising them, you get more powerful as you get older and learn how to use your magic efficiently. Elektra has spent almost all of her power - all of her energy is drained so she needs time to recover until it is back to a safe level. The weakened heart is a sign of the body being unable to support itself properly - there's not enough energy for it to work efficiently and keep all of the other parts of the body going too, and she fell unconscious because her body knew she would kill herself if she used up any more energy. It went into defense mode and shut everything down'.

'How long will it take for her to recover?' asked Annabeth. None of them had heard her enter the infirmary, and she was tailed by a worried Chiron.

'In the state she is in, she will be completely unconscious for at least three days, probably closer to five being her age and only recently discovering her powers. Then she will be in a coma-like state for possibly another week, depending on how well she recovers. She will most likely be able to hear people talking and think and dream by that point, but she will probably be paralysed, so she can't respond. My guess is that she will be out of the infirmary in two weeks, but she will still have to take things slowly'.

'You make a very keen doctor, Sam. You have earned my praises indeed'. He chuckled at the embarrassed smile that the boy took the praise with - always the modest one. 'You have done a great job, all of you. And if you would like to use you chores sessions to look after her I would be even happier. Now, if I remember correctly I saw you coming into the infirmary _before_ curfew and allowed you stay here past then to take care of your friend, did I not?' he asked with a sly smile, walking slowly out of the white room, his hooves clip-clopping in a four beat rhythm against the hard floor.

'Thanks Elektra, you've done alright' remarked Clarisse before walking out of the door and back to her cabin. Maybe we could put it on a rota so we all get some sleep'

'Good plan' nodded Draco. I'll go tomorrow night with Isla-Mae, and then Annabeth and Tyler the day after? Then Alfie and Clarisse and we can repeat like that.

'Great - I get put to spend nights on end with the psychopathic maniac' grumbled Alfie.

'You're the one who put her here, so you can deal with it' countered Wisdom's son, before marching out of the door.

'Hey, wait up' called his half-sister, jogging to catch up.

Isla-Mae yawned, the adrenaline of the evening wearing off. 'We should be going too' said her brother, Tyler, and the two made their way back to the Hermes cabin.

'Alfie, you can go if you want. Sam and I are staying the night'

'I just feel awful. I should be doing something more to help her'.

'Just make sure that she knows you didn't mean it when she comes around. It's up to her what she does next'.

'But I did mean it, that's the problem. I meant every single word and I still do. The problem is, I know what it feels like to be waiting for a parent who you suddenly found out actually exists to forget _your_ existence. I wish I hadn't spent those months pining and knew from the off so that I could get on with my life. I didn't want her to go through the same thing'.

'It's for her to decide when she's ready to accept that,' murmured Sam, 'and she could still get claimed. So could you, Alfie. Oh, don't give me that look. Our parents are immortal. Your months here seems like an age to you, but to them you blink and you miss it. Just promise me you won't become bitter over something you have no control over, because I have no cure for that, and I care too much about you to see you turn into that'.

Alfie sighed, a defeated smile flitting across his face. 'I promise... Night guys. Thanks' and he walked solemnly out of the door, lost in thought.

The remaining siblings looked at the still body lying on the bed.

'We should get comfy. We have a long night ahead' remarked Sam, snuggling into the bed next to Elektra's.

'Go to sleep if you want. We can do shifts. I'll wake you up when I need to sleep or something goes wrong'.

'Sounds like a plan' relied the boy, shifting his hair from his eyes and snuggling into the duvet and relaxing to the rhythmic beat of the heart monitor and the smell of Doctor as the darkness enveloped his eyes.


	11. AUTHOR UPDATE

Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever and also that this isn't a new chapter, but there's been so much going on in general life and I also feel like this story has got stuck at a point thats difficult to escape from and progress. HOWEVER, I do have so many ideas about Elektra's life and I'm not planning on giving up any time soon...

SO I know this is going to be very annoying, but I'm going to be deleting this story and starting again from Elektra's first year (+ the prelude about Sirius and Hecate which will be reused as the first chapter). Don't worry though, everything that you have already read will have happened (unless the new story contradicts in which case the new one is the one to go by), but it will be like the extra information you get on Pottermore (ie not part of the actual story but it still happened, and you amazing people who have followed this story get to know that information).

Sorry again for this! I know how annoying it is to think there's a new chapter but it's only an author update!. I'll post again to say when the new story has been uploaded so you aren't left wondering when it's going to happen (it should be quite soon as I've already written two chapters, but I'm going to try and create a bank of chapters so I can still upload even if I haven't had time to write!)

Thank youuuu x


	12. FIRST CHAPTER OF NEW STORY POSTED

Hello again everybody! The first chapter of the NEW Elektra Black story is going up any minute now! (Thurs 29th Sept, 2016). While this one will be a repeat of the first chapter of THIS story, give the story a follow so you know when I update! I'm going to ATTEMPT to post once a week, but depending on work deadlines and extra commitments this may vary :/ (there's already three weeks worth of new material and I am working on the fourth now so you will have regular updates for a while, and if I'm feeling really generous I may post the first new new chapter at some point before next week!)

Thank you so so much **Grace10272** for your review! I am so glad you like the story! It really put a smile on my face and made my day! Please do keep reviewing (or feel free to PM me if you want!). It really does motivate me to write more and keep getting this story out of my head and sharing it with you fellow HP and PJO fans! I've also been looking at the stats and its amazing that people from all over the world have shown an interest in Elektra's story! These fandoms can be pretty great!

Lots of love 3


End file.
